<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transporter le passé by Misty1024</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206740">Transporter le passé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024'>Misty1024</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alyanette [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Maël), (out of nowhere), Coming Out, F/F, Love Confessions, Misgendering, Outing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Trans!Marinette, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Nino ? Marinette ? C’est vous ?<br/>Il se tendit en entendant les voix, son regard passant rapidement sur les visages de ses deux nouveaux amis de cette année. Il finit par se retourner pour voir de qui il s’agissait, et reconnut deux des amis qu’il s’était fait au primaire. Il avait coupé contact à l’entrée du collège, pour certaines raisons, dont sa transition légale, et son absence de coming-out auprès d’eux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alyanette [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transporter le passé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La journée avait commencé tranquillement, jusqu’à la pause de midi. Maël savait que quelque chose comme ça finirait par arriver, mais il espérait au plus profond de lui-même qu’il y échapperait. Il était en train de sortir du collège, avec Alya, Adrien, et Nino, tout en discutant tranquillement, lorsque…</p><p>– Nino ? Marinette ? C’est vous ?</p><p>Il se tendit en entendant les voix, son regard passant rapidement sur les visages de ses deux nouveaux amis de cette année. Il finit par se retourner pour voir de qui il s’agissait, et reconnut deux des amis qu’il s’était fait au primaire. Il avait coupé contact à l’entrée du collège, pour certaines raisons, dont sa transition légale, et son absence de coming-out auprès d’eux.</p><p>– Oh, Axel, Alice… ça faisait longtemps ! Répondit Nino.</p><p>Lui aussi était un peu tendu, mal à l’aise. Il savait très bien qu’Adrien et Alya n’étaient pas au courant de la transidentité de Maël, qu’il avait préféré laisser sous couvert auprès de tous. À vrai dire, le garçon aux cheveux noirs hésitait à leur en parler, mais il n’osait pas. Et donc, pour éviter que cela se fasse contre son gré, il lança, d’une voix rendue légèrement plus aiguë par le stress.</p><p>– J’ai oublié un truc dans mon casier ! Je… Je reviens !</p><p>Avant de s’enfuir, sous les regards surpris de tous, mis à part Nino.</p><p>– Eh ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait ? Questionna Alice.</p><p>Le garçon à la casquette soupira avant de répondre.</p><p>– Ce n’était pas Marinette… Je devrais aller le voir, pour vérifier s’il va bien, par contre…</p><p>Il resta pensif, son regard d’abord rivé sur ses deux amis d’enfance, avant de se balader tout autour. Il fallait qu’il trouve quelqu’un pour aller voir Maël, étant donné qu’il fallait qu’il explique rapidement la situation à Axel et Alice, pour qu’ils n’outent pas le jeune homme à ses amis.</p><p>Quelqu’un qui était en primaire avec eux… Son regard passa sur Chloé, et il hésita un instant, avant de l’interpeller.</p><p>– Chloé !</p><p>Elle se tourna vers lui, arquant un sourcil, puis lança.</p><p>– Quoi, Lahiffe. Je suis occupée !</p><p>Il pointa simplement du doigt les deux arrivants, et ajouta.</p><p>– Tu peux aller vérifier si Maël va bien ?</p><p>– Vraiment ? Dupain-Cheng ? Et tu me demandes à moi ? <b>Elle soupira.</b> Oh. C’est bon, j’ai compris, j’y vais. Je reviens, Sabrina. Et tu me revaudras ça, Lahiffe.</p><p>Le métis hocha la tête, tandis que sa copine le regardait d’un air éberlué.</p><p>– Qu’est-ce qu’il… Vient juste de se passer ? Pourquoi tu as envoyé <em>Chloé </em>! J’aurais pu y aller !</p><p>– Hm… Tu demanderas à Maël.</p><p>Axel semblait plongé dans une certaine réflexion, avant de questionner.</p><p>– Pourquoi « Dupain-Cheng » ? Si ce n’était pas-</p><p>– Je vais vous expliquer. Coupa Nino.</p><p>Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux amis, et ajouta.</p><p>– Je reviens, il faut que je parle avec eux deux secondes.</p><p>Avant de les prendre à l’écart.</p><p>-</p><p>Pendant ce temps, Chloé avait rejoint Maël, qui était retourné dans le collège, au niveau des casiers.</p><p>– Dupain-Cheng ?</p><p>– Oh… Chloé… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>– Lahiffe m’a demandée de venir vérifier si tu allais bien. Alors réponds-moi vite, je n’ai pas que ça à faire.</p><p>Le jeune homme soupira, avant de bredouiller.</p><p>– Ça va… Je crois.</p><p>La blonde observa le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un sourcil levé, avant de lancer.</p><p>– Bon, au vu de ta réaction, j’imagine que tu ne l’avais dit à personne ?</p><p>Il secoua la tête.</p><p>– Non… Axel et Alice sont arrivés en m’appelant Marinette, et… Je ne sais pas si Adrien et Alya ont compris à cause de ça… E-Et si… ils réagissaient mal ?</p><p>– Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>Il releva la tête, pour la regarder.</p><p>– Depuis quand penses-tu qu’Adrichou me connaît ?</p><p>Maël fronça les sourcils, avant d’ouvrir la bouche, et de la refermer, puis sembla comprendre.</p><p>– Longtemps ?</p><p>– Oui. Longtemps, comme tu dis. Suffisamment pour qu’il soit au courant pour moi.</p><p>Il y eut un léger silence, avant que la blonde ne reprenne.</p><p>– Et pour Césaire, si elle ne t’accepte pas, juste dégage-la.</p><p>– Je… Je ne peux pas juste faire ça !</p><p>– Et pourquoi pas ?</p><p>Le garçon baissa les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges, avant de bredouiller.</p><p>– C’est mon amie…</p><p>– Et alors ? Si elle ne t’accepte pas, elle ne le mérite pas. Sérieusement… De toute manière, tu as déjà dégagé des amis sans rien leur dire. Axel et Alice, par exemple. Alors si tu peux en virer sans raison, ce serait pas plus dur avec.</p><p>Maël la regarda, perplexe, avant de questionner d’une petite voix.</p><p>– Mais… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je ne leur ai jamais dit ?</p><p>– Non ? Pourquoi je le saurais, on est pas amis, Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>Il détourna le regard, avant de dire.</p><p>– En privé, ils continuaient de t’appeler avec ton <em>deadname</em> et des pronoms masculins… Je… N’ai jamais osé les confronter, ou les lâcher avant le collège, parce que je voulais pas être seul, mais…</p><p>Chloé pinça les lèvres, une lueur légèrement blessée dans le regard, avant de croiser les bras et de reprendre sa contenance habituelle.</p><p>– Peu importe, tu as déjà dégagé des amis une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ?</p><p>– C’est pas juste une amie… Bredouilla Maël, si bas que l’autre fille ne l’entendit pas.</p><p>Cependant, la discussion s’arrêta là quand Alya débarqua.</p><p>– Hm… Est-ce que quelqu’un peu m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? Genre vraiment ? Parce que t’envoyer vers Chloé plutôt que moi… Honnêtement, je lui fais pas confiance.</p><p>Maël et Chloé s’échangèrent un regard, avant que le garçon ne hausse les épaules.</p><p>– On a un pacte de non-agression sur ce sujet.</p><p>– Un… Pacte de non-agression ?</p><p>La blonde regarda la brune un moment, avant de soupirer et de lancer.</p><p>– Oui. Même si cette façon de dire est ridicule, totalement ridicule ! Enfin, si on a fini, j’ai des trucs de prévus.</p><p>Et sur ces mots, elle s’en alla. Les deux autres partirent alors aussi, pour rejoindre Nino et Adrien… Seulement pour apercevoir en direct le poing du blond entrer en contact avec le visage d’Axel. Alya et Maël s’échangèrent un regard, avant de courir sur les lieux.</p><p>– Ne t’avise plus <em>jamais</em> de l’appeler comme ça ?</p><p>– Ben quoi ? C’est son nom ! Il s’appelle Claude, pas C-</p><p>Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par la main du garçon aux yeux bleus sur son épaule.</p><p>– Ne t’avise pas de finir cette phrase. Elle ne s’appelle pas comme ça, ok ? Donc juste ferme-la.</p><p>Sa voix était froide, il était indéniablement énervé. Sa meilleure amie le regarda, perdue, ne comprenant pas trop de qui ils parlaient.</p><p>– T’es qui pour savoir ça, hein ?</p><p>Maël fit un pas en arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue de la situation, et, puisant dans le courage qu’il utilisait en tant que Lordbug, il lança.</p><p>– Moi ? Je suis juste Maël.</p><p>– Est-ce que quelqu’un peu m’expliquer la situation ? Demanda Alya.</p><p>En réalité, elle avait l’impression de commencer à comprendre de quoi il s’agissait, mais elle ne voulait pas se tromper.</p><p>– Ben, votre « Chloé », là, il s’appelle-</p><p>– Dégagez. Juste, dégagez.</p><p>La voix d’Adrien fit frissonner Maël, elle lui rappelait étonnamment les rares élans de colère de Chat Noir.</p><p>– Ce n’est pas à vous de parler de ce genre de chose. Ok ? Ajouta le garçon aux cheveux noirs.</p><p>– Pourquoi tu t’emportes comme ça ? Oh… Je sais, tu es <em>Marinette</em> c’est ça ?</p><p>Le garçon serra les poings, essayant de ne pas laisser son inquiétude transparaître sur son visage.</p><p>– Ça n’a aucune importance. Contentez-vous de partir, tous les deux.</p><p>– Mais je n’ai rien fait ! Lança Alice.</p><p>– Justement.</p><p>Et sur ces mots, il s’éloigna, le corps tremblant, de rage ou d’inquiétude, il ne savait pas. Il sortit son portable et retrouva le numéro de Chloé, qu’il avait suite à un exposé, avant de lui envoyer.</p><p>
  <em>« Bon, Axel t’a outée auprès d’Alya. Je voulais te prévenir. »</em>
</p><p>Et suite à ça, il s’autorisa à paniquer. Aucune larme ne coulait, mais il sentait ses pensées se déchaîner. Et si Alya ne l’aimait jamais à cause de ça ? Ou pire, et si elle ne voulait plus être son amie ? Ne voulait plus le voir ? Le rejetait ? Et si…</p><p>– Maël ?</p><p>Il se tendit en entendant sa voix, n’ayant pas le courage de se retourner.</p><p>– A-Alya…</p><p>Elle dut voir qu’il était tendu, vu qu’elle ne vint pas dans son champ de vision, se contentant d’attraper sa main. Le contact l’apaisa un peu, si elle le touchait… Elle n’allait pas le rejeter, pas vrai ?</p><p>– Je… Je suis désolé de ne pas t’en avoir parlé.</p><p>Elle resserra un peu sa prise, avant de répondre.</p><p>– Je comprends, ne t’en fais pas. Mais sache que savoir ça ne change en rien ce que je ressens pour toi.</p><p>À ces mots, Maël se retourna, et son regard se plongea dans celui d’Alya.</p><p>– Ce… Que tu ressens pour moi ?</p><p>La jeune fille rougit en réalisant ce qu’elle venait de dire, puis prit une grande inspiration.</p><p>– Je t’aime.</p><p>Les joues du garçon se parèrent de rouge à leur tour, et son regard s’illumina, avant qu’il ne prenne celle qu’il aimait dans ses bras.</p><p>– Je t’aime aussi…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bonus :</b>
</p><p> </p><p>– Oh, quand tu me regardes comme ça, je vois que tu es transi d’amour…</p><p>– Je regrette déjà…</p><p>– J’apprends avec Adrien, donc tu auras encore le temps de regretter ! J’ai déjà retranscrit tous ses conseils sur un carnet.</p><p>Et le soupir de Maël fut audible de loin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alyanette (ou Alyaël pour le coup).<br/>Ma vie~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>